Lux/Strategy
Skill usage * The long range of Lux's abilities allow her to zone and generally counter short-ranged champions. * If you hit an enemy with , throw a but do not detonate it until you land an autoattack. This will allow you to ignite two charges for extra damage. * can be deceptively durable using . This allows her to stay alive in team fights much longer than expected. * Use in teamfights, granting your entire team a strong absorption shield. * On cast, will instantly cast the shield on you, and when the rod returns it resets the shield on yourself. When running, cast in the direction you are running. This way, you will be shielded twice, faster. * provides sight. Use it to check bushes or gank spots before approaching to prevent an unnecessary death. ** can also be used to check or . * Use then auto attack , then while your auto attack is in the air detonate the spell. That way you can get the passive to detonate right after. * The combination of the long range slow of and can decimate fleeing enemies. * Using to hit enemies who are attempting to or may allow you to scare them or even kill steal the Dragon kill or the Baron buff. Similarly, it can be used to finish off the monster when your team is attempting the kill. * If is used on the map Twisted Treeline, her ability from the middle brush can target enemies at the tower. This gives and her team an advantage in lane control. * It is advised for not to get into a close-up fight, as her low movement speed, long cooldowns, and relative fragility will work against her. Stay behind your teammates and spam spells into fights from afar to stay out of harm's way. * benefits from cooldown reduction more than most champions, as her spells are on a longer cooldown than most caster champions. Try obtaining the buff to use as an effective poke ability. * Having a strong map control or is an effective way to see enemies in the fog of war, allowing for well placed/timed on low health enemies or epic monsters. * is great for clearing large amounts of creeps in a lane, and harassment in lategame due to its ridiculously short cooldown. ** Feel free to use just to shave off some of your opponents' HP, due to its cooldown and high damage output. ** At 40% cooldown reduction Lux can perform it every 30 seconds , which is so low that she can use it to soften up enemies in a teamfight and then finish off any escaping opponent * The damage of her ultimate extends slightly past the targeting icon, but enemies will likely dodge it if they are at the very edge. * The most common damage dealing combo that can use is ( > auto attack > > > autoattack) ** Due to the fix on her , the auto attack after the is no longer necessary, now procs the debuff and refreshes it. ** Because of this, the most damaging combo now is ( > (cast) > > autoattack > (detonate) »» autoattack. * Lux can easily punish enemies who overextend or chase her down by kiting as it's easy to have them go through your especially in the jungle, will make it easy for you to use and your right after for damage which will either scare them off, finish them, or burst down their hp enough for your team to finish them. Build usage * It is not recommended to use attack speed items such as and , as is not affected by ability power and its damage diminishes late game. ** However, synergizes well with , and is a great item for boosting burst damage potential. * Lux has prime lane control, making a very useful to ensure dominance giving enough health and mana. This can later be built into a , granting a fair amount of Ability Power while giving Lux a good health pool should she be focused. The mana granted is also useful to stay in fights longer. * As Lux can stay relatively far away from a teamfight, AP should take priority over survivability. is the most efficient way of doing this, making all her spells much more potent. * Since Lux's abilities have long cooldowns, cooldown reduction is crucial to her utility/damage. ** Purchasing an early / can grant you more damage and cooldown reduction, but delays the final build. ** Strong CDR choices include and . * Since , has a relatively low cooldown and long range, it is best to stack up on AP and cooldown reduction to make it more potent and effective in weakening enemy champions before or during a team fight. can also finish off enemy champions on low health that are retreating. * Building will grant Lux a fair amount of mana and ability power, allowing her to spam her abilities. * Since Lux generally stays behind her team in team fights and she can survive random chases due to her crowd control abilities, you can get and manage to keep your stacks high, giving you a fairly high amount of AP and an edge over the opposing team. Recommended builds Countering * All of spells are skillshots, so move erratically to avoid her spells. ** Avoiding is critical for your survival as it easier for her to land her full combo ( »» »» ) on you. * When fleeing with low health, do not move in a straight line, in order to avoid her . ** has a red indicator that indicates where the ability is cast, even in fog of war. Use this to your advantage. ** Even though has a long but limited range, the spell animation is nearly instant, unlike . ** Be careful when you have the debuff on while fires as you will receive both the damage proc from the and the laser itself. * Move away from until the debuff wears off to reduce the damage you will take. * Do not run in a straight line when running away from or chasing . It is best to sidestep to avoid her or . * does not do any damage, thus you do not need to dodge it. However, be ready to dodge other skills. * Due to the small and narrow paths in the jungle, spells become more than likely to land, enabling her to fully use her combo, which can devastate any carries or squishies. ** This also becomes a problem / advantage in team fights that occur in these areas. can easily deal massive damage to enemies who stand in a line. ** is also more than likely to hit, shielding all her allies which will cause a large problem / advantage, preventing a large amount of DPS dealt to her team. * Lux is generally countered by champions that can survive her burst and chase her/close the distance, such as . Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJB6JWDESWU Category:Champion strategies